This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Center for Biomedical and Bioorganic Mass Spectrometry provides mass spectral service for academic customers around the United States. We can ionize samples by electron-impact (EI) ionization, chemical ionization (CI), electrospray ionization (ESI), fast atom bombardment (FAB [unreadable]retired) ionization, and matrix assisted laser desorption ionization (MALDI). We have analyzers based on magnetic sector, time-of-flight, ion trap, Q-TOF, FT-ICR, and FT-orbitrap technologies. We provide both nominal (LR), accurate mass (HR, 5ppm) and higher accurate mass (SHR, <1ppm) spectra to our customers as needed. We can also provide LC/MS and LC/MS/MS services in conjunction with ESI. We also have the computational tools needed to deconvolute the multiply charged ions in protein spectra. In addition, we make available and train users on a couple of instruments (MALDI TOF/TOF for MALDI plate analysis and one LCQ Deca for LR ESI) on a walk-up basis which we bill by the hours of usage. This provides the center with the capability to mass analyze samples with molecular weights ranging from small molecules all the way up to tens of kilodaltons.